


Две падающие искры (two falling sparks)

by Fil_l



Category: Firewatch (Video Game), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bonding, Emotional Healing, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Firewatch (Video Game), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, необязательно знать основы игры чтобы понять фик!, средний Slow Burn??
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l
Summary: Недавно разведённый, Эдди Каспбрак устраивается на лето наблюдателем в Национальный лес Шошони, и компанию ему составляет только голос в рации. По мотивам видео-игры «Firewatch».
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Две падающие искры (two falling sparks)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [two falling sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688053) by [zach_stone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zach_stone/pseuds/zach_stone). 



> примечание автора: Это история об эмоциональном исцелении и влюблённости в человека, когда ты слышишь только его голос. Также это дань уважения «Firewatch» – одной из моих любимых видеоигр. Вам необязательно что-то знать о «Firewatch», чтобы прочитать этот фанфик, так как я позаимствовала только основы, полностью изменив сюжет (прим. переводчика: она права, верьте ей 😉)
> 
> также автор замечает, что все её знания и представления о работе пожарного наблюдателя подчерпнуты из игры, поэтому, если какой-то момент неверный или бессмысленный, оставим это между нами 💭
> 
> предупреждения: упоминания супружеского и родительского насилия, упоминания гомофобного насилия в прошлом, внутренняя гомофобия, панические атаки, лесные пожары
> 
> несмотря на такие мрачные предупреждения, это одна их самых романтичных историй, что я читала 🥰 так что не тратьте время на раздумья и приступайте!
> 
> больше рэдди 🤠👉 https://vk.com/knockout_co

**_Июнь_ **

**ДЕНЬ 1-й**

Эдди Каспбрак прибывает на тропу Торофэр в Национальном лесу Шошони 7 июня 2010 года. Он выбирается из внедорожника и хватает свою тяжёлую сумку с вещами с пассажирского сиденья. Воздух горячий, небо ярко-синее с редкими облачками; жужжание жуков наполняет воздух, и всё пахнет незнакомо, соснами и землёй. Эдди закидывает рюкзак себе на плечи. Он достаёт телефон и просматривает свои сообщения в последний раз, а затем выключает его и запирает в бардачке, прежде чем закрыть машину и сунуть ключи в карман джинсов.

— Увидимся через три месяца, — говорит он внедорожнику.

Эдди бывал в походе только один раз, со своим отцом, когда ему было шесть лет, а его отец был в восьми месяцах от неожиданной смерти. Эдди никогда раньше не был в Вайоминге, не говоря уже о том, чтобы жить посреди леса в деревянной башне в течение трёх месяцев, но именно это он и собирается сделать. Он наткнулся на объявление в интернете, когда по шею находился в пост-разводном жизненном кризисе — и это было похоже на знак. _Требуется наблюдатель для работы в Национальном лесу Шошони_. Эта работа была такой глубокой противоположностью всему, кем Эдди, думал он, был; всему, кем, его заставляли верить, он являлся. Его мать перевернулась бы в гробу при одной мысли о том, что Эдди живёт в дикой местности, топчется в грязи и активно ищет костры. А Майра — боже, у неё произошёл бы нервный срыв, она прижалась бы к Эдди и даже не выпускала бы его за дверь.

Он откликнулся на объявление прежде, чем успел передумать. Затем он _получил_ эту работу и взял длительный отпуск (без оплаты) на своей работе. Он работал в страховой компании уже десять лет и ни разу не брал отпуск дольше трёх дней. Он один из их лучших аналитиков рисков, и его клиенты любят его. В общем, его босс бросил один взгляд на его бледное лицо и усталые глаза и сказал:

— Знаешь что, Каспбрак, я думаю, что свежий воздух пойдёт тебе на пользу, — что было профессиональным высказыванием для «Этот развод сделал тебя похожим на настоящее дерьмо».

Эдди подходит к доске объявлений, которая отмечает начало тропы. Там есть карта леса, идентичная той, что сейчас сложена в кармане рядом с компасом, и несколько заметок: первая предупреждает о чрезвычайной пожарной опасности, вторая запрещает использовать фейерверки, третья гласит: «Вы находитесь в их стране — учитесь жить с медведями». Эдди позволяет волне первобытного страха захлестнуть его, позволяет себе почувствовать знакомую реакцию бегства, а затем стискивает зубы и начинает спуск по тропе.

Развод действительно пропустил его через мясорубку. Когда Майра спросила его, почему, _почему_ он делал это с ней, слишком много причин боролись за право быть высказанными: _потому что ты не даёшь мне быть самим собой; потому что ты, может и неумышленно, причиняешь мне вред; потому что я не могу вечно жить так, будто я болен_ — но в итоге он сказал: «Потому что я гей».

И ответ ей совсем не понравился. Она не поверила и прямо сказала ему, что отказывается принять это. И Эдди, чувствуя себя храбрее, чем за последние десятилетия, сказал ей, что не имеет значения, принимает она или нет, это, блять, _правда_.

— Я всегда знала, что ты меня бросишь, Эдди. — То же самое, слово в слово, сказала мать Эдди, когда тот уехал в колледж, и именно тогда Эдди очень быстро понял несколько моментов о Майре и своей матери, и этого было достаточно, чтобы поскорее выскочить за дверь.

Процесс был долгим. Эдди вернулся в работу недосыпающим и подавленным настолько, что почти все дни никто даже не пытался заговорить с ним. Только через месяц после оформления документов Эдди наткнулся на объявление. _«Каспбрак, ты впервые в своей печальной маленькой жизни снял смирительную рубашку»_ , — подумал он, отправляя по электронной почте заявление Майку Хэнлону, главному руководителю программы наблюдения. — _«Пора, блять, немного пожить»_. 

Весь лес окрашивается в оранжевый цвет, когда садится солнце, небо горит розовым и жёлтым огнём. Он смотрит вверх на свет, исчезающий за вершинами гор. Его ноги и ступни болят, но что-то в нём упивается этой болью. Он не двигался так уже, боже, _годы_ , может быть, с тех пор, как был ребёнком и тайком сбегал поиграть с друзьями, когда ему удавалось ускользнуть от бдительного материнского ока. Он слышит пение птиц и шелест листьев, и внутри всё ещё есть эти рефлексы, отвечающие на страх бегством, клаксоны, гудящие в черепе, сигнализирующие _«опасность, опасность, отступить»_ , но он продолжает идти вперёд.

Что-то крупное шевелится в деревьях впереди, и, когда Эдди сворачивает, он оказывается лицом к лицу с оленем, наблюдающим за ним с расстояния в несколько метров. Они поддерживают зрительный контакт, глаза Эдди широко раскрыты из-за паники, которая заставляет его замереть. Олень смотрит на него с минуту, огромные рога торчат из его головы, а затем он встаёт на дыбы и поворачивается, чтобы убежать в лес, подальше от тропы. Эдди резко выдыхает и хватается за грудь. Он неосознанно грезит о своём ингаляторе — ещё одна старая привычка, от которой он никак не может избавиться, хотя уже пятнадцать лет знает, что у него нет настоящей астмы. Эдди всегда носил с собой ингалятор, даже когда понимал, что это всего лишь плацебо. По какой-то причине ингалятор успокаивал его, оседая надёжным весом в его кармане. На всякий случай.

Теперь рюкзак — это успокаивающая тяжесть на плечах вместо него; он говорит себе, что он готов. Он, Эдди Каспбрак, может это сделать.

Луна уже проступает на горизонте, небо ярко усыпано звёздами, когда он пробирается сквозь кустарник и натыкается на смотровую башню «Две вилки». Прожектор, прикреплённый к крыше, светит вниз на поляну, где стоит башня; винтовая лестница петляет вокруг структуры и ведёт наверх. Он вздыхает — его колени подёргиваются — и поднимает голову.

Достигнув вершины, он натыкается на небольшую дорожку, которая огибает весь периметр, и ему требуется минута, чтобы обойти её. В углу стоит куча дополнит

ельных топливных баков для генератора и больше ничего. Горы в темноте кажутся сине-зелёными, деревья расплываются в пятна пепла и угольно-чёрные тени. Он прислоняется к перилам и пытается представить себе пламя, пожирающее тихую темноту пейзажа. Интересно, будут ли этим летом пожары?

Он надеется, что нет.

Эдди толкает незапертую дверь и щёлкает выключателем на стене, чтобы генератор запустился и осветил маленькое пространство. Эдди бросает рюкзак на пол у кровати и упирает руки в бока, оглядывая небольшую комнату, которая станет его домом на ближайшие три месяца. Здесь есть двуспальная кровать, маленькая кухонька, круглый стол с картой в центре, ящики с припасами и провизией для него и–

И стол с рацией, по которой сейчас кто-то разговаривает с ним.

— _Башня «Две вилки», приём, «Две вилки»!_ — говорит весёлый, слегка гнусавый мужской голос, потрескивая из-за помех. Эдди хмурится и берёт рацию с зарядного устройства, нажимая на кнопку, чтобы ответить.

— Э, привет, — неуверенно говорит он. — А это кто?

_— Эдди, правильно?_ — говорит парень по рации, всё ещё бодро. _— Я Ричи, я из смотровой башни на севере._

— О, — отвечает Эдди. Он смутно припоминает, как Майк упоминал по телефону, что его начальником будет наблюдатель из башни «Торофэр». Он поворачивается к окну и вдалеке видит огни другой башни. — Точно, привет.

_— Итак, Эдс, каков твой урон?_ — спрашивает Ричи.

Эдди моргает, глядя на рацию. Он истощён, проходив весь день пешком, и только благодаря абсолютной усталости он ещё не сошёл с ума от ощущения зуда по всему телу и от того, что он нигде не видит душа. Он трёт глаза и снова нажимает на кнопку.

— Извини?

_— Люди берутся за эту работу, когда хотят убраться подальше от дерьма,_ — небрежно говорит Ричи, как будто они обсуждают погоду. _— Так что же с тобой не так?_

— Я– это– а что, блять, не так с _тобой_? — бормочет Эдди. Он слишком, блять, устал для этого. Он инстинктивно сжимает левую руку, проводя большим пальцем по бледной полоске кожи на безымянном.

Ричи смеётся, и от этого скрипучего звука у Эдди сжимается грудь.

_— Эй, приятель, может, мне просто нравятся деревья._

— Да, конечно, — говорит Эдди. Он садится на край кровати и начинает одной рукой стягивать ботинки, размышляя, достаточно ли он устал, чтобы не застилать постель и просто спать на голом матрасе с покрывалом. Он морщится от резинчатой текстуры матраса и решает, что нахуй, он постелет хотя бы простыню. — Слушай, у меня был действительно длинный день, хорошо, так что я не в настроении для любой странной игры, которую ты сейчас начинаешь, — говорит он в рацию.

_— Но ведь веселье только начинается!_ — восклицает Ричи. _— Ладно, можешь ничего не говорить мне, я догадаюсь. Большинство людей, которые приезжают сюда, — их просто бросили. Это то, что случилось с тобой, Эдди? Какая-то девушка разбила тебе сердце?_

Эдди крепко зажмуривается, его желудок сжимается от внезапного всплеска тревожной тошноты. Он не может, он просто не может думать об этом прямо сейчас. 

— Спокойной ночи, — коротко говорит он и встаёт, чтобы засунуть рацию обратно в зарядный док. Он выключает свет, неуклюже застилает постель в темноте и засыпает почти сразу же, как только его голова касается подушки.

Ричи больше не выходит на связь в этот вечер.

**ДЕНЬ 2-й**

Эдди просыпается от солнечного света, льющегося из окон, которые окружают периметр башни. Свет оранжевый, и солнце находится низко в небе. Эдди выпрямляется, чертыхается и вываливается из постели. Во рту у него пересохло от сна, и он неуклюже ковыляет к столу, опираясь на него, чтобы выглянуть в окно. Уже поздно: солнце ещё не село, но это будет скоро. Эдди трёт затылок, где торчат короткие волосы, и снова ругается.

Рация с треском оживает.

_— До-о-оброе утро, солнышко!_ — громко приветствует Ричи. _— Или лучше сказать «добрый вечер»?_

Эдди вздрагивает и берёт рацию.

— Я ни хера не понимаю, что случилось, я не сплю так долго.

_— Не волнуйся, тебя убил твой поход. Большинству людей требуется пара дней, чтобы прийти в себя. Но эй, хорошие новости, есть ещё немного дневного света, если ты хочешь осмотреться, ознакомиться со своим новым домом вдали от дома. Закат будет примерно через два часа._

— Понятно, — говорит Эдди в рацию. — Я думаю, это хорошая идея. Чёрт, я совершенно сбит с толку.

_— Время здесь не имеет значения,_ — нараспев произносит Ричи.

Эдди фыркает, бредя к своему рюкзаку и роясь в нём в поисках свежей пары нижнего белья. Он колеблется, взвешивая рацию в одной руке.

— Эй, — говорит он, — ты можешь... увидеть меня прямо сейчас?

_— Вообще-то нет. Я вижу, что в башне кто-то есть, но не могу разобрать никаких деталей. А что, ты показываешь мне средний палец?_

Эдди подходит прямо к окну, выходящему на северную башню, и поднимает средний палец, прижимая его к стеклу.

— Это ты мне скажи, — говорит он.

Ричи смеётся.

_— Ну, раз так, то мой ответ «да». Если ты боишься, что я увижу тебя au naturale¹, то не переживай. Я слепой, как крот, и не собираюсь всё время подглядывать за тобой._

Он говорит достаточно искренне, но Эдди всё равно присаживается за кухонный стол, чтобы переодеться. Он натягивает свежие шорты — здесь очень _жарко_ — когда рация снова оживает.

_— Эй, в общем... насчёт прошлой ночи. Извини, что допрашивал тебя, как только ты вошёл. Можешь не верить, но люди, которые берутся за эту работу, как правило, обделены социальными навыками._

— Я в шоке, — невозмутимо отвечает Эдди. Он вздыхает, откидывая голову назад на стойку. — Всё в порядке. Я был вымотан. — Он снова смотрит на свою голую левую руку и раздумывает, стоит ли сейчас просто сказать Ричи — вытащить эту историю на стол. Но он ничего не должен Ричи, он не _знает_ его, и не то чтобы сам Ричи поделился чем-то личным. В итоге Эдди спрашивает: — Есть какие-нибудь рекомендации для изучения?

_— Ну, прямо за твоей башней есть очень интересное и важное сооружение, на которое тебе, наверное, стоит взглянуть,_ — говорит Ричи.

Эдди встаёт на ноги и снова надевает ботинки. Смущённо расчёсывая волосы рукой, он вешает рацию на пояс и спускается по лестнице.

Он сразу же понимает, о чём говорит Ричи, и подносит рацию ко рту, чтобы сказать:

— Что за дерьмо?

Ричи хихикает.

_— Раз уж мы о нём заговорили…_

— Здесь только туалет? — спрашивает Эдди, с тревогой глядя на сарай. Он сам не знает, чего ожидал, но от его вида у него мурашки бегут по коже. Он уже представляет себе унылое лето с сильнейшими запорами.

_— Послушай, Эдс, не знаю, понимаешь ли ты, но ты можешь помочиться, где захочешь. Никто ничего не скажет._

— Фу, заткнись, — говорит Эдди. Он сжимает рацию в кулаке и делает глубокий, успокаивающий вдох. Здесь странный воздух, совсем непохожий на городской, к которому он привык. Он ощущается чище в лёгких. Это здорово. Всё это очень здорово. Он ещё раз косится в сторону уборной, а затем поворачивается и снова топает вверх по лестнице.

В конечном итоге он не осматривается, а просто проводит время под оставшийся дневной свет, распаковывая вещи и обустраивая башню по своему вкусу. Ричи остаётся на связи до конца вечера, рассказывая бессмысленные анекдоты и просто болтая, в половине случаев не требуя ответа. Это вроде как мило, думает Эдди, как будто он включил радио или телевизор в качестве фонового шума, как когда только переехал в свою холостяцкую квартиру после развода. Иллюзия, что ты не один.

Когда солнце садится, у Эдди захватывает дух от того, как небо окрашивается золотым и розовым. Со своего наблюдательного пункта на вершине башни он может видеть, как свет движется над верхушками деревьев с наступлением ночи. Он смотрит в западное окно и берёт свою рацию, инициируя разговор впервые с того момента, как он приехал.

— Ты сейчас смотришь в окно? — спрашивает он.

_—_ Это _наша работа, Эдуардо,_ — говорит Ричи.

Игнорируя очевидную попытку разозлить его, Эдди говорит:

— Ты, блять, это видишь? — с явным неверием он резко машет рукой в сторону окна, как будто Ричи мог его увидеть.

Ричи смеётся.

_— Пиздец как невероятно, да?_

— И сколько лет ты этим занимаешься? — спрашивает Эдди. Он хватается за стул у стола и отодвигает его к западной стене, чтобы сесть и наблюдать, как солнце опускается ниже, и небо, усыпанное звёздами, становится цвета индиго.

— Это будет моё четвёртое лето, — отвечает Ричи.

— Ты много времени проводишь один, — говорит Эдди. Он не осуждает, просто удивлён. Он знает Ричи один день, и он уже может сказать, что парень _болтлив_.

— Так и есть, — мягко соглашается Ричи. — Но от этой части я никогда не устану.

¹ **Au naturale** (фр.) — разг. «голышом».

**ДЕНЬ 4-й**

Оглядываясь назад, Эдди искренне доволен собой, что продержался целых четыре дня, прежде чем у него случился срыв. На самом деле это апогей всего происходящего — постоянные волны всепоглощающих эмоций, которые продолжают накатывать на него чем больше времени проходит после развода; то, что ему приходится мыться в раковине с помощью мочалки, потому что в смотровой башне нет душа; чувство потерянности, когда он просыпается от звуков дикого леса, — но то, что, в конце концов, добивает его, — это щепка от дверного косяка, застрявшая под ногтем.

Это, блять, _больно_ , и он выкрикивает ругательство, прежде чем отдёрнуть руку от двери, бросаясь к своей аптечке первой помощи и усаживаясь перед раковиной. Пинцет дрожит в руке, так что он вытаскивает занозу только с третьей попытки. Он смотрит на неё, зажатую между щипцами пинцета, кипя от злости, пока не понимает, что его зрение начинает необъяснимо расплываться от слёз. Его лёгкие сжимаются, дыхание хрипит, и его первая мысль — _приступ астмы_ , но он знает, что это не он. Эдди уже давно это знает. Это _паническая атака_ , и если онемение в руках о чём-то говорит, то ему будет тяжко.

Он бросает пинцет на край раковины и сгибается, упираясь в колени и пытаясь, блять, успокоиться. У Эдди часто случаются приступы паники, он профессионал в их преодолении. В детстве он просто пыхтел над своим ингалятором, полным камфорной воды, используя эту чёртову штуку совершенно неправильно, если бы у него правда была астма, и когда он был женат — ну, когда он был женат, Майра обычно делала всё хуже. Она сама суетилась и паниковала, спрашивая Эдди, не было ли у него сердечного приступа, что только заставляло Эдди нервничать из-за _этого_ в довершение всего, что изначально послужило триггером.

Мысли о его фальшивой астме и жалком браке не помогают успокоиться. Ничего не может успокоить его, потому что единственные звуки вокруг него, кроме его собственного прерывистого дыхания, — это шум леса, всё ещё достаточно непривычный, чужой и дезориентирующий. Ему нужно что-то знакомое, что-то _нормальное_ , что-то…

Его взгляд падает на рацию, подключённую к док-станции. Если он сумеет заставить Ричи говорить с ним, то, возможно, другого, не паникующего человеческого голоса будет достаточно, чтобы прийти в себя. Ему просто нужно собраться с мыслями, чтобы побудить Ричи к монологу. Учитывая последние пару дней, это будет нетрудно сделать.

Эдди хватает рацию и садится на пол, его сердце колотится о стенки груди. Дрожа всем телом, он нажимает на кнопку и говорит:

— Ричи? — голос дребезжит только чуть-чуть.

_— Привет, Эдди! Как дела, что нового?_

Всё, что ему нужно сделать, — это задать вопрос, сказать что-то случайное и короткое, что заставит Ричи говорить. Он нажимает на кнопку, чтобы заговорить, и всё, что выходит из его рта, — это несколько болезненных, панических хрипов. Он быстро отпускает кнопку, но уже слишком поздно, ущерб нанесён. Эдди чувствует, что он может отключиться.

Когда он снова заговаривает, голос Ричи звучит озабоченно:

_— Эдди? С тобой там всё в порядке? Ты ведь не упал с обрыва или ещё откуда-нибудь, правда?_

Эдди издаёт звук, похожий на смех. Он подтягивает колени так, упирается в них лбом, задыхаясь во влажном, тёмном пространстве, которое он создал своим собственным телом. Несмотря на жару снаружи и пот, капающий со лба, его знобит. Он свободно держит рацию в одной руке. Он просто не знает, что сказать.

_— Эм, Эдди, мне нужно, чтобы ты что-нибудь сказал, чтобы я знал, что ты не пострадал, приятель._

Пошло оно всё.

— Паническая атака, — выдавливает Эдди. Он хочет швырнуть рацию через всю комнату. Ему хочется лечь на пол башни и умереть. Всё так плохо и всё в напряжении, почему он думал, что сможет это сделать? Ну почему он думал, что сможет остаться один посреди этого долбаного леса и не сорваться, блять?

_— Вот чёрт,_ — говорит Ричи, отрывая Эдди от его мыслей. _— Эй, Эдс, всё в порядке, такое случается. Ладно, когда у меня случаются приступы паники, я делаю дыхательные упражнения, может быть, я смогу помочь тебе пройти через это. Я просто сделаю их, и если они тебе не понравятся, ты можешь выключить свою рацию и сделать свои, хорошо? Никакого давления._ — Он выжидает пару секунд, а затем делает очень громкий, преувеличенно глубокий вдох, задерживает его на несколько секунд, а затем выдыхает. _— Вот так просто, хорошо, Эдс?_

Эдди ставит рацию на пол рядом с собой и сдвигается так, чтобы подпереть голову руками вместо того, чтобы лежать калачиком. Он закрывает глаза и прислушивается к прерывистому дыханию Ричи. Он, должно быть, так глупо громко дышит, чтобы его было слышно через рацию, и от этой мысли уголок рта Эдди дёргается в улыбке. Он пытается подстроиться под дыхание Ричи, отвлекаясь теперь на его мысленный образ, как он дышит через рот в рацию в лесу. Он такой, блять, чудной.

Через несколько минут Ричи спрашивает:

_— Как мы себя чувствуем, Эдди?_

Он достаточно успокоился, чтобы снова чувствовать свои руки, и его сердце больше не пытается выбиться из груди. Тем не менее, на него накатывает мощная волна унижения из-за того, что он уже сломлен, и теперь Ричи знает, насколько он не справляется со своим дерьмом. Он поднимает рацию.

— Я в порядке.

_— Вот и хорошо!_ — бодро говорит Ричи. _— Эй, это же здорово._

Эдди морщится.

— Ну да. Да. Теперь я в порядке.

Ричи прочищает горло.

— Ты, эм, ты хочешь поговорить об этом или..?

Эдди выключает рацию прежде, чем Ричи успевает закончить свою мысль. Затем он снова закрывает лицо руками и издаёт короткий разочарованный крик.

Рация остаётся выключенной бо́льшую часть дня, что, вероятно, противоречит протоколу и определённо только сделает ситуацию ещё более неловкой, когда ему всё-таки придётся снова включить её, но он просто _не_ может смириться с тем, что Ричи жалостливо попытается нянчиться с ним. Боже упаси, чтобы он узнал, что у Эдди был приступ паники из-за _занозы_. Он, вероятно, позвонит в лесную службу, чтобы немедленно вывезти Эдди отсюда. И несмотря на его нервный срыв, это не то, чего хочет Эдди. Он упрям, как не знаю что, и он решил, что он останется, поэтому он, блять, _остаётся_.

Ближе к закату Эдди замечает мерцающие огни в окне, выходящем на северную башню. Он подходит к нему, нахмурившись, и видит, что свет в башне «Торофэр» вспыхивает и гаснет. Сначала он думает, что у Ричи произошёл какой-то сбой генератора, но потом понимает, что мерцание, похоже, имеет определённую последовательность.

Одним из рекомендуемых навыков для работы наблюдателем было умение использовать азбуку Морзе, и Эдди провёл недели, предшествующие работе, обучаясь распознавать алфавит в точках и тире. Наблюдая за огнями Ричи, он, наконец, может расшифровать их: Р А Ц И Я.

Тяжело вздохнув, Эдди снова включает рацию и говорит в неё:

— Ладно, ладно, ты меня поймал.

Свет внезапно перестаёт мигать.

_— Эдди! Какого чёрта, чувак, ты не можешь отключать свою рацию на весь день!_

— Я знаю! — кричит Эдди в ответ. Почему он кричит? Что-то в Ричи действительно заставляет Эдди хотеть всё, что он говорит, выкрикивать. — Я знаю, ладно, чёрт возьми. Извини.

_— Всё в порядке, просто не делай этого снова. Чем ты вообще занимался?_

— Медитировал, — врёт Эдди. Он провёл бо́льшую часть дня, лёжа лицом вниз на своей кровати, если честно, но он не собирается говорить об этом.

_— Угу. Значит, ты... в порядке?_

— Я в _порядке_ , обещаю, что это больше не повторится.

_— Ситуация с рацией или приступ паники?_

Эдди съёживается.

— Чувак, я не могу обещать больше никаких панических атак, я не знаю, что, блять, захочет вытворить мой мозг.

_— Это была шутка,_ — говорит Ричи. _— Ты пропустил ту часть, где я сказал, что у меня тоже бывают панические атаки? Всё хорошо. Я слетаю нахер с катушек здесь иногда, проще простого забраться к себе в голову из-за любого случайного дерьма. Но тебе не стоит волноваться, ладно? Просто держи рацию включённой и дай мне знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. Ты здесь в безопасности, и я тебя прикрою._

Эдди чувствует, как его лицо заливается краской.

— Э-э, спасибо? Правда, спасибо, я... Я ценю это.

_— Это моя работа, Эдуардо. Я хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал, что тебя ценят._

Не обращая внимания на то, что бы это значило, чёрт возьми, или почему это заставляет его покраснеть ещё больше, Эдди говорит:

— Ну, я бы чувствовал себя более ценимым, если бы мы могли поговорить буквально о чём-нибудь ещё. Расскажи мне что-нибудь, пока я готовлю ужин.

_— Конечно, Эдс, я могу описать тебе — разумеется, в мельчайших подробностях — все деревья, на которые я сегодня смотрел, пока ты меня игнорировал. Первое было зелёным, и у него было очень много листьев. Второе, ни за что не поверишь, тоже зелёное. Уже жалеешь об этом?_ — Похоже, он невероятно доволен собой.

— Да, — говорит Эдди, ничуть не жалея.

**ДЕНЬ 14-й**

Проходит две недели, прежде чем Эдди лезет на стену и его желание двигаться перевешивает его страх перед всеми неизвестными переменными в лесу.

— Пожалуй, я пойду прогуляюсь, — говорит он Ричи, доставая из сумки солнцезащитный крем и спрей от насекомых.

_— О, малыш-птенец наконец-то покидает гнездо,_ — воркует Ричи.

— Не называй меня, блять, малышом, — говорит Эдди без особого энтузиазма. Он вскрывает солнцезащитный крем и наливает щедрую порцию на ладонь, растирая руки и шею.

_— Хотя на самом деле, дружище, это хорошо для тебя. Твой сектор великолепен, у тебя на западе есть озеро Джонси, если ты в настроении искупаться. Только не потеряйся._

Эдди фыркает, размазывая излишки крема по бедру и снова хватаясь за рацию.

— Во-первых, я ни за что не стану купаться в озере: в стоячей воде полно паразитов, микроорганизмов и говна. А во-вторых, я никогда не теряюсь. У меня очень развито внутреннее чувство направления.

_— А ещё есть компас и карта,_ — говорит Ричи.

— А ещё есть компас и карта, — неохотно соглашается Эдди. — Но в основном мой инстинкт. — Единственный инстинкт, которому он доверяет, потому что тот никогда его не подводит.

Он заканчивает душить себя солнцезащитным кремом и спреем от насекомых, а затем хватает кепку из сумки и натягивает её на голову, прежде чем закинуть рюкзак на плечо и выйти наружу в яркий утренний свет.

_— Солнышко вышло — булочки наружу, да?_ — говорит Ричи.

Эдди в замешательстве смотрит на рацию, а затем резко оборачивается, чтобы прищуриться в сторону башни Ричи.

— Что?

_— Твои ноги раньше когда-нибудь видели солнечный свет? Ты можешь использовать этих крошек как сигнальные маяки, если вдруг заблудишься, они так выделяются._

— Я– я работаю в офисе! — восклицает Эдди. — И обычно ношу деловые брюки!

_— Я просто говорю, чувак, что вижу много ног. О. Многоног._

— Неужели ты так же невыносим для всех наблюдателей? — спрашивает Эдди, крадучись спускаясь по лестнице башни.

Ричи усмехается.

_— Неа, только для тебя._

Эдди ощущает необъяснимое удовлетворение от его слов, а потом наступает прямо на это чувство, потому что _какого хера_.

— Почему ты можешь видеть меня, а я тебя — нет?

_— Я стою выше тебя,_ — говорит Ричи с каким-то смутно пафосным акцентом.

Эдди на мгновение хмурится, пытаясь понять, что это значит, а затем говорит:

— Это что, блять, «Звёздные войны»?

_— О, слава богу, я уже на секунду испугался, что ты некультурный._

Эдди направляется к тропе, по которой он прибыл в башню в свою первую ночь здесь, и следует по разветвлённой тропинке на запад. Сейчас достаточно рано, так что ещё не слишком жарко. Высокая трава пожелтела от засухи и жары, а земляная дорожка под его сапогами твёрдая и запёкшаяся, как глина. Он постепенно привыкает к шуму ветра в кронах деревьев, жужжанию жуков и щебетанию птиц. Он всё ещё скучает по звукам уличного движения и общей городской суете, но, по крайней мере, теперь он спокойно спит всю ночь.

Ричи снова выходит на связь, когда Эдди идёт дальше по тропе, где деревья достаточно густые, чтобы создать настоящую тень, и ему приходится перепрыгивать через упавшее бревно.

_— Значит, ты из Нью-Йорка, да? А чем ты там занимаешься, кроме того, что носишь «деловые брюки»?_

Эдди фыркает от смеха, прежде чем ответить:

— Я работаю в отделе анализа рисков, и я даже не собираюсь пытаться объяснить тебе это, потому что ты не поймёшь.

_— Ого, вот это самонадеянность!_ — восклицает Ричи. _— Ну-ка расскажи мне, приятель, как ты смеешь._

Он знает, что его для чего-то подначивают, но ничего не может с собой поделать, когда Ричи его дразнит.

— Хорошо, я работаю в страховой компании и я в основном рассматриваю их инвестиции и прогнозирую потери активов или доход, а также даю свои рекомендации — уверен, тебя зацепил мой рассказ.

Ричи преувеличенно громко храпит на другом конце линии, когда Эдди отпускает кнопку «говорить».

_— Извини, я заснул после того, как ты сказал слово «страховая». Эта работа была придумана раньше, чем развлечение?_

— Работа не должна развлекать, она должна приносить удовлетворение, — говорит Эдди, отодвигая низко висящую ветку со своего пути.

_— О, прошу прощения. Анализ рисков_ удовлетворяет _тебя, Эдди?_

Эдди открывает рот, чтобы выплюнуть автоматическое «конечно», которое он приучил себя произносить, но затем останавливается и действительно задумывается; к своему большому неудобству, он обнаруживает, что на самом деле не знает. До этого момента он не так уж много раз самостоятельно принимал жизненно важные решения, чтобы знать, что его удовлетворяет.

— Это не имеет значения, — наконец, отвечает он. — Это работа, у меня хорошо получается, и я хорошо зарабатываю.

Ричи хмыкает.

_— Я и не знал, что в страховых компаниях бывают летние каникулы._

— О, нет, я просто взял... э-э... _длительный отпуск_ , так, кажется, выразился мой босс. — Он грустно смеётся. — С тем количеством неиспользуемых отпускных, которое я накопил за последнее десятилетие, мне правда не могли сказать «нет». — Когда Ричи не отвечает сразу, Эдди смущается и добавляет: — А ты чем занимаешься?

_— Я скажу тебе, если ты пообещаешь смеяться._

— Я– подожди, ты _хочешь_ , чтобы я смеялся?

_— Ну да, это моя главная цель как комика, Эдс._

Эдди останавливается как вкопанный.

— Ты что, комик? О _боже_. 

— Ха! Не фанат стендапа?

— Не совсем, — признаётся Эдди.

— Значит, ты, наверное, не слышал обо мне, а? Балабол Тозиер?

— Балабол? Ну, в этом есть смысл. Не знаю, что насчёт юмора, но ты определённо трещотка.

_— О, бадум, блять, тс!_ — Ричи смеётся. Он всегда удерживает кнопку разговора, когда смеётся — обычно над своими собственными шутками, — чтобы Эдди мог его услышать. Эдди делает наоборот, не желая доставлять Ричи такое удовольствие, но у него есть подозрение, что Ричи всё равно знает.

— И как долго ты этим занимаешься? — спрашивает Эдди, прерывая хихиканье Ричи.

_— Лет пять, не больше. У меня в разработке спешл совместно с «Камеди Централ» в декабре._

— Ух ты, да ты прям суперзвезда.

_— Да-а, не надо так уж сильно удивляться._

Дальше деревья растут всё плотнее и плотнее, пока Эдди не выходит на небольшую поляну с крупным плоским камнем сбоку, похожим на алтарь в лесу. Он внезапно вспоминает о церкви — или, скорее, о том, что ему всегда говорили, какой церковь должна быть. Когда он был ребёнком, мать каждое воскресенье водила его в маленькую церковь в их родном городе, и ему всегда казалось, что тусклое освещение и сдержанный ковёр предвещали беду. Майра почти каждое воскресенье таскала его с собой в церковь, в одну из тех больших современных церквей с огромными витражными окнами и сводчатыми потолками. Эдди также чувствовал себя там неуютно. Он никогда не испытывал единение с Богом, что бы это ни значило, когда его насильно сажали на скамью. Честно говоря, он просто думает, что церкви жуткие.

Когда отец брал его с собой в поход в детстве, он говорил Эдди, что лес похож на церковь, что он чувствует себя наиболее одухотворённо, лёжа в палатке под звёздами. Эдди не чувствует себя _одухотворённым_ в принципе, но он чувствует _что-то_ прямо сейчас. Может быть, благоговение. Какой-то трепет в груди.

— Слушай, а ты верующий? — спрашивает он Ричи.

После паузы Ричи отвечает:

_— Э-э, нет? В смысле мой отец еврей, но мы не практикуем по-настоящему. Я определённо не знаю почему, а у тебя что, момент прозрения?_

— Нет, заткнись, — усмехается Эдди. — Я просто думал о том, что говорил мне мой отец, не знаю. Здесь действительно очень красиво. — Он сворачивает с тропинки и направляется к большому камню, забравшись на него, чтобы сесть, скрестив ноги. Солнце рассыпает пятнистый узор света по лесной подстилке сквозь листву. Впервые за две недели Эдди совсем не скучает по городу.

_— А что ты сейчас делаешь?_ — спрашивает Ричи. _— Опять медитируешь?_

Эдди фыркает от смеха.

— Просто наслаждаюсь тишиной.

_— О, извини._

— Нет, всё нормально. Я не возражаю против твоих разговоров. Мне нравится, — говорит Эдди, немного удивлённый тем, что он действительно так думает.

И если бы он знал Ричи лучше, Эдди сказал бы, что тот взволнован, когда отвечает:

_— ...Оу. Спасибо, Эдди._

***

**_Июль_ **

**ДЕНЬ 28-й**

_— Знаешь, что мне хочется сделать в такой день, как этот?_ — спрашивает Ричи Четвёртого июля².

Эдди сидит за своим столом в смотровой башне, тепло просачивается через окна, а солнце палит прямо над головой. Перед ним на оловянной тарелке лежит недоеденный бутерброд, а на коленях — детективный роман, который он купил в аэропорту Кеннеди перед полётом в Вайоминг. Эдди подхватывает рацию и нажимает на кнопку.

— Залезть в морозильник? — предполагает он.

_— Нет, чувак. Прокатиться на своём долбаном велике._

— В такую жару? Ты чокнутый.

_— Это напоминает мне лето, когда я ещё был ребёнком,_ — говорит Ричи. — _Мы с парой друзей ещё в средней школе проводили всё лето на улице, катаясь на велосипедах по всему городу. Никто не знал, где мы были, чёрт возьми, это было здорово. Мы спускались в карьер, чтобы поплавать, и вода там была тёплая, как в бане. Ты бы психанул из-за этого, типа там полно микробов, или что там за хуйню ты постоянно несёшь._

Эдди загибает уголок на странице в книге и бросает её на стол.

— Да уж, спасибо. И ты можешь смеяться сколько угодно, но паразиты в стоячей воде — это реально. Погугли, когда мы выберемся отсюда, я тебе говорю.

_— Ладно, ладно, прошу прощения, чёрт возьми, что я сомневаюсь в твоей бесконечной мудрости,_ — весело говорит Ричи. _— Эй, как ты думаешь, мы были бы друзьями в детстве? Ты был таким же долбанутым тогда?_

Эдди фыркает.

— Иди нахуй, чувак. Не знаю, если бы ты был таким же, как сейчас, ты бы мне, наверное, понравился. Хотя сомневаюсь, что моя мама разрешила бы мне сделать хоть что-то из того дерьма, что ты делал с друзьями.

_— Ой-ой. Гиперопека?_

— Пожалуй, это только один из вариантов, — говорит Эдди. — Мой отец умер от рака, когда я был маленьким, и это действительно ударило по моей маме. Я не знаю, наверное, она всегда была немного подвержена тревожности, но после его смерти она стала очень сильно меня защищать. — Он ненавидит то, что даже сейчас пытается смягчить свой рассказ, защитить свою мать от осуждения. Признать правду до сих пор очень трудно. — Вообще-то мне не разрешалось часто видеться с друзьями. Особенно после того, как я сломал руку, когда мне было тринадцать.

_— Вот дерьмо! Как же это случилось?_

— Упал с дерева, — говорит Эдди. — Мы с моим другом играли на его заднем дворе и, честно говоря, я даже не знаю, почему я забрался на эту чёртову штуку. Моя мама всегда говорила, как это опасно, и я никогда не хотел случайно пораниться, потому что знал, что она психанёт. Но я забрался на дерево, и я упал, и моя рука — сломалась _напополам_ , это был действительно жуткий перелом. Я пришёл домой в слезах, а мама просто... Сошла с ума. Она не выпускала меня на улицу до конца лета. 

_— Она... что, в буквальном смысле? Но тебе же нужен витамин D и всё такое, разве она не знала об этом?_

— Она всё знала. Она заставляла меня сидеть перед открытым окном по двадцать минут раз в неделю.

Молчание между ними почти невыносимо, но Эдди не нарушает его. Теперь у него есть слово, чтобы описать это, то, чего он не знал в детстве и так долго не мог признать, будучи взрослым: насилие. Ему становится не по себе от мысли, что Ричи сейчас всё складывает у себя в голове, но почему-то ему легче признаться в этом, чем в том, что его жена была точно такой же. Эдди упирается локтями в столешницу, чтобы спрятать лицо в ладонях и просто дышать.

_— Господи, Эдди, мне очень жаль,_ — наконец, говорит Ричи. _— Это, эм, действительно хреново._

— Да, — Эдди резко сглатывает после того, как говорит. Он даже не сказал Ричи о фальшивых лекарствах, плацебо-ингаляторе. Может быть, он расскажет, в конце концов. Но на сегодня хватит.

_— Я никогда не ломал себе кости,_ — говорит Ричи после очередной паузы. — _Зато у меня дважды был сломан нос._

— Дважды?! — восклицает Эдди. — Что, блять, случилось?

_— В первый раз, когда я был подростком, споткнулся на катке. Во второй раз меня ударили кулаком. И не по какой-то там гламурной причине,_ — говорит Ричи. 

— Ну да, ударить же могут только по гламурным причинам.

_— Я просто хочу сказать, что не участвовал ни в какой драке. У кое-кого просто… была проблема с тем, что я... со мной. Поэтому он и ударил меня,_ — Ричи смеётся невесело — нервная привычка — и внутри у Эдди холодеет. Ему кажется, он понимает, к чему клонит Ричи, и от этой мысли его лёгкие сжимаются, как в тисках. Теперь он понимает, почему Ричи так долго молчал после полуоткровенной исповеди Эдди. Что вообще можно на это сказать?

Видимо, Ричи не может не нарушать тишину так же, как Эдди, потому что он добавляет:

_— Но не волнуйся, Эдс, это только добавляет мне плутовской привлекательности._

Эдди смеётся и даже удерживает кнопку, чтобы Ричи услышал его смех. В животе у него появляется трепетное чувство, отчасти возникшее из-за того, что Ричи освобождает его от необходимости отвечать, хотя он чувствует себя дерьмово из-за этого. Затем он говорит:

— Хочешь узнать кое-что сумасшедшее? Когда я взбирался на это дерево… я думаю, какая-то часть меня хотела упасть.

Ричи задумчиво мычит.

_— Кажется, я понимаю,_ — говорит он.

Они молчат почти полчаса, но это приятная тишина; как будто они сидят в одной комнате, тихо наблюдая за выжженным солнцем лесом в летнюю жару.

² **День независимости США** — День принятия Декларации независимости США в 1776 году, которая провозглашает независимость США от Королевства Великобритании.

**ДЕНЬ 34-й**

Следующие за Четвёртым июля дни жаркие и сухие, и Ричи в шутку говорит о фейерверках, пока Эдди топает через зудящую выжженную траву на обратном пути из уборной.

— Если ты хочешь фейерверк, я могу мигнуть светом, когда стемнеет, и ты можешь притвориться, — говорит Эдди, после того как помыл руки в раковине.

_— В моё первое лето какие-то идиоты принесли фейерверки и начали запускать их в середине дня,_ — рассказывает Ричи. _— Мне пришлось спуститься в их лагерь и конфисковать их тайник, я был напуган до смерти._

— О боже, это были большие парни или что-то в этом роде?

_— Хуже. Подростки._

Эдди смеётся.

— Какой ужас!

_— И не говори! Настоящий кошмар. И это было даже не Четвёртое июля или ещё какой-то праздник, они просто напились._

Эдди снова садится в кресло, снимает бейсболку и бросает её в сторону кровати. Кепка перелетает через неё и падает с другой стороны, между кроватью и стеной. Вздохнув, Эдди встаёт и залазит на постель, чтобы достать её, втискивая руку в щель. Его пальцы касаются крышки, а затем он чувствует угол картонной коробки, засунутой подальше к стенке. Нахмурившись, он соскальзывает с кровати и встаёт на четвереньки, протягивая руку, чтобы вытащить коробку.

Это коробка с ручками без крышки, а внутри находится старый магнитофон и небольшая коллекция кассет. Они все в пыли, потому что их давно не использовали. Эдди берёт одну из кассет — альбом Блонди _«Автоамерикан»_. Эдди достаёт свою рацию.

— Эй, я только что нашёл коробку с кассетами и магнитофоном?

_— Ого, чёрт! Да, они принадлежали предыдущему наблюдателю, она, должно быть, оставила их. Я думаю, она просто очень хотела поскорее выбраться отсюда в прошлом августе._

— А что так, ты её задрал? — спрашивает Эдди. Он достаёт магнитофон и нажимает кнопку питания. Удивительно, но батареи всё ещё в рабочем состоянии, потому что не так уж много заряда израсходовано.

_— Ха-ха. Нет, она просто... она приехала сюда, чтобы выяснить кое-что о своей жизни, понимаешь? И она это сделала._

Эдди обдумывает его слова. Он выбирает одну из кассет, альбом Стиви Никс, которая выглядит особенно потрёпанной из-за частого прослушивания. Он вставляет её в магнитофон и нажимает на кнопку перемотки назад.

— Ты сказал, что люди приезжают сюда, чтобы сбежать от чего-то.

_— Да. Бев — так её зовут — у неё дома были проблемы. Её муж был настоящим подонком. Он избивал её. Я думаю, это не совсем справедливо говорить, что люди приезжают сюда, чтобы сбежать от дерьма, потому что она не убегала. Я думаю, что она приехала сюда, чтобы что-то найти._ — Ричи говорит о Бев необычайно серьёзно, почти гордо. Кассетная дека щёлкает, сигнализируя о том, что лента перемотана назад. Эдди колеблется, держа палец на кнопке воспроизведения. Он отдёргивает свою руку.

— А как же ты, Рич? — спрашивает он.

_— А что я?_ — растерянно говорит Ричи.

— Ты провёл здесь четыре лета. Что ты тут пытаешься найти? — Это, вероятно, слишком личный вопрос, особенно учитывая тот факт, что Ричи уже существенно замял его в первую же ночь, но Эдди действительно начал терять свой фильтр, когда речь заходит о Ричи. Вопросы, шутки и ругань — всё это просто вылетает из него в припадке общего непрофессионализма.

Ричи смущённо смеётся.

_— Чёрт возьми, я даже не знаю. Может быть, поэтому я и возвращаюсь. Я дам тебе знать, если когда-нибудь пойму, что ищу._ — Он прочищает горло: _— А ты когда-нибудь скажешь мне, почему ты здесь, Эдс?_ Эдди проводит рукой по лицу.

— Может быть, как-нибудь в другой раз, — отвечает он. — Мне тут надо послушать кассеты.

_— У тебя что, вечеринка? Без меня?_ — спрашивает Ричи, возвращаясь к своему обычному приветливому тону, как будто это так же легко, как надеть пальто. Эдди ему завидует.

— Ты не хочешь видеть, как я танцую, — говорит он. — И, думаю, я тоже не хочу видеть, как танцуешь ты.

_— Никто меня не уважает,_ — жалуется Ричи. Эдди нажимает кнопку воспроизведения на магнитофоне, и песня Стиви Никс «Я не могу ждать» начинает играть. Эдди подносит рацию к динамику, чтобы Ричи тоже мог послушать.

**ДЕНЬ 41-й**

«Как-нибудь в другой раз» наступает через неделю после того, как Эдди нашёл магнитфон. Он стоит снаружи, подняв руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза, и вдруг замечает, что бледная полоска кожи на том месте, где раньше было обручальное кольцо, загорела, как и весь он, за последние несколько недель — теперь она практически не заметна. Он опускает руку, сгибая пальцы, чтобы посмотреть на неё. На глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Он не грустит, он просто... он не знает, что он чувствует. Может быть, облегчение? Последний груз, снятый с его плеч. Последние остатки лжи, которой он обложил себя, исчезли.

Он садится у подножия лестницы, ведущей в башню, где, как он знает, Ричи его не видит. Затем он вытаскивает рацию из-за пояса.

— Я развёлся, — говорит он без предисловий, — вот почему... в первую ночь ты спросил, почему я здесь. То, от чего я убегаю или типа того, и вот причина.

_— Оу,_ — отзывается Ричи. _— Мне очень жаль, Эдди. Подожди, это «я сочувствую» или «я тебя поздравляю» ситуация?_

— Ну, она была точно такой же, как моя мать, наши отношения были токсичными, и я гей, так что. Ты мне скажи, — говорит Эдди. Он закрывает глаза, готовясь к реакции Ричи. Он сказал только двум людям, что он гей: Майре и своему адвокату.

Повисает тишина, но он слышит дыхание Ричи, а это значит, что он удерживает кнопку на своей рации.

_— Господи, Эдс, когда они спросили тебя о причине развода, ты просто согласился со всеми возможными вариантами, да?_ — Он издаёт разочарованный звук. _— Блять, извини, это ужасная шутка. Я плохо разбираюсь в этом дерьме. Когда ты... Эдди. Когда ты сказал, что она была похожа на твою маму, ты имеешь в виду..?_ — Он замолкает, позволяя Эдди заполнить пробелы словом, которое ни один из них, кажется, не хочет произносить вслух.

— Да, — шепчет он, потому что так легче говорить. Затем он просто продолжает, потому что он не мог рассказать никому об этом в течение многих месяцев. — Мы были вместе пять лет. Я попросил о разводе в декабре, но хотел этого гораздо дольше. Я просто боялся сделать первый шаг. И я думаю... я правда думаю, что до этого момента я не чувствовал себя по-настоящему свободным. Я не знаю. — В каком-то смысле Эдди почти рад, что Ричи решил ухватиться именно за эту часть признания, потому что разговоры о его сексуальной ориентации всё ещё пугают. Но с другой стороны — Эдди _знает_ , что он не единственный, кто чувствует между ними что-то, кипящее под поверхностью в палящем зное лета. Он ожидал, что Ричи... отреагирует более эмоционально, возможно.

_— Я горжусь тобой, Эдди,_ — говорит Ричи. _— Из такой ситуации нелегко выбраться. Чёрт._ — Он прочищает горло, а потом: _— Слушай, я вроде как соврал тебе на днях. Когда я сказал, что не знаю, почему я все ещё приезжаю сюда._

— Ты не обязан мне рассказывать только потому, что я тебе рассказал, — говорит Эдди. — Ты мне ничего не должен объяснять, Рич.

_— А, какого чёрта. Ты, наверное, уже и так всё понял. Я гей._

Эдди проводит рукой по затылку, вытирая пот.

— Ладно, — говорит он.

_— И это– никто не знает об этом: ни мои друзья, ни мой агент, ни мои родители, никто. Я приезжаю сюда, думая, что, может быть, я вернусь в реальный мир, чувствуя себя, как будто я_ готов _. Что бы это ни значило, чёрт возьми,_ — он глухо смеётся. _— Господи, мне уже за тридцать. Я не хочу всё ещё быть в шкафу, когда мне стукнет сорок. Я просто продолжаю возвращаться в Лос-Анджелес, и как будто ничего не меняется. Я имею в виду, в моей голове. Ты открытый гей?_

— Чёрт возьми, нет, — говорит Эдди. — Я был женат на женщине типа ещё два месяца назад, Ричи.

_— Точно. Прости, глупый вопрос._

— А ты сказал Бев? Предыдущему наблюдателю?

_— Нет. Хотя стоило. Мне очень хотелось. Не знаю, почему я этого не сделал._

— Ты всего лишь третий человек, которому я рассказал, — говорит Эдди. — Это не так просто, приятель. Но я рад, что ты мне сказал.

_— Да, точно. Ты… ты — это ты. С тобой всё по-другому._

Эдди чувствует, что его лицо становится ещё горячее, чем уже было, нагретое солнцем, и он проводит рукой по щеке, как будто может заставить его перестать краснеть. Ричи не вдаётся в подробности, но это и не нужно. Эдди знает.

**ДЕНЬ 50-й**

В конце июля Эдди просыпается посреди ночи от звука рации, Ричи нараспев произносит:

_— Эдди-и-и, просни-и-и-ись._

Эдди со стоном садится на постели, щурясь в темноте, и его взгляд падает на южное окно, в котором оранжево-жёлтое пламя пожирает деревья вдалеке.

— О, блять, — ругается он, спотыкаясь на кровати. По дороге он включает свет и берёт с док-станции рацию.

— Я уже встал, — говорит он в неё.

_— У тебя есть место в первом ряду на то, что, похоже, будет нашим самым большим пожаром за лето,_ — объявляет Ричи. Он не звучит слишком обеспокоенным, от чего лёгкие Эдди немного расслабиться. _— Всё в порядке, я уже сообщил. Они, вероятно, пошлют команду для подавления, но я предполагаю, что мы застрянем с ней здесь до конца лета._

— Вот как? А это безопасно? — спрашивает Эдди. Огонь завораживает с такого расстояния, огромные клубы чёрного дыма поднимаются от вершины и сливаются с ночным небом, в то время как пламя движется в дрожащей массе тёплого света. Когда он приехал сюда в начале лета, он не мог точно представить себе, что это такое.

_— Пожары иногда случаются, Эдс,_ — говорит Ричи. _— Пока он не выйдет из-под контроля, лесная служба справится с ним, и мы с тобой можем просто расслабиться. Не беспокойся._ — Он вздыхает, и этот звук потрескивает на линии, как пламя. _— Это довольно мило, тебе не кажется? Как он выглядит ночью._

Эдди толкает дверь наружу и выходит на дорожку, прислонившись к перилам. Он _правда_ прекрасен, но в каком-то ужасном смысле. Эдди упирается локтями в перила и некоторое время наблюдает за происходящим.

— Да, — тихо говорит он в рацию.

Какое-то время слышно только отдалённое потрескивание огня, пожирающего деревья, и стрекотание сверчков по всему лесу. Эдди чувствует сонливость, но ещё не готов снова заснуть. Он стоит в носках на дорожке и просто дышит.

Снова раздаётся голос Ричи:

_— З’наешь, на самом деле я разбудил тебя, потому что... обычно я называю их, пожары. Но я подумал, что на этот раз ты о‘кажешь мне честь._

— Как насчёт Пожара Тозиера? — полушутя предлагает Эдди.

Ричи смеётся, своим дурацким глупым смехом.

_— Это ты так называеш’ меня горячим, Каспбрак?_

— Я думал больше о... интенсивности, — говорит Эдди, хотя, возможно, в данном случае они имеют в виду одно и то же.

_— Вау, спасиб. Ну ладно, значит, это Пожар Тозиера._

Теперь Эдди замечает, что голос Ричи звучит более свободно, слегка невнятно.

— Ты что, выпил? — спрашивает он.

_— Уп’с, ты меня поймал,_ — говорит Ричи. _— Я выпил пива. Я бы предложил тебе, но ты немного далеко._ — В его словах есть какая-то задумчивость, и пальцы Эдди на мгновение сжимают поручень. Он делает шаг назад и садится, прислонившись к стене башни.

_— Ты всё ещё смотришь на огонь?_

— Да, — отвечает Эдди. Он сгибает ногу, чтобы положить голову на колено.

Радиопомехи означают, что Ричи удерживает кнопку, чтобы что-то сказать, но на несколько секунд он замолкает.

_— Я действительно рад, что ты здесь. Я не... я не разговариваю с другими наблюдателями так, как с тобой. Ты ведь это знаешь, да?_

Эдди сглатывает от внезапной боли в горле. Голос Ричи звучит отчаянно искренне.

— Да, я знаю. Я тоже рад, что оказался здесь.

_— Жаль, что я не рядом,_ — говорит Ричи.

Эдди закрывает глаза. Пожар Тозиера оставляет след под его веками.

— Мне тоже.

_— Мы могли бы посидеть снаружи и посмотреть на огонь,_ — говорит Ричи, — _мы могли бы поговорить без этих долбаных раций. Мы могли бы..._ — он замолкает, слегка запинаясь. Глаза Эдди снова открываются, и он ждёт, но Ричи не продолжает.

— Что? — спрашивает он, затаив дыхание. Его сердце колотится в груди, и пот собирается под мышками и в ямке на шее. Снаружи чертовски жарко, даже ночью. Его кожу покалывает как от электричества.

_— Эдди..._ — голос Ричи такой хриплый, что отдаётся в бёдрах Эдди. Он сильно упирается подбородком в колено и смотрит на огонь, пожирающий деревья. _— Если бы я был рядом прямо сейчас... ты бы позволил мне поцеловать тебя?_

Губы Эдди приоткрываются, и он тяжело вздыхает. Он думает о поцелуе, поднося руку ко рту и прижимая большой палец к нижней губе, пытаясь представить себе губы и язык Ричи. Он даже не знает, как выглядит Ричи, но от его вопроса внутри всё буквально плавится от желания. Вот _настоящий_ Пожар Тозиера, сжигающий его желудок, сердце и лёгкие, от которого вскипает кровь, краснея на щеках и собираясь в паху. Он запоздало осознаёт, что всё ещё должен ответить.

Он нажимает на кнопку и говорит голосом, в котором едва узнаёт свой собственный:

— Ричи, я бы позволил тебе гораздо больше.

***

**_Август_ **

**ДЕНЬ 57-й**

— Я всё ещё считаю бредом то, что твоё дерьмо доставляют тебе прямо к двери, а мне за своим приходится переться, блять, в горы, — жалуется Эдди, вытирая пот со лба и приставляя руку к козырьку своей бейсболки, когда щурится на указатель, который говорит ему, что он направляется к _«Котловине Торофэр | Доставке припасов»_. На самом деле прогулка не так уж утомляет, особенно после всех тех недель, что Эдди провёл здесь, бродя по лесу. Но Ричи, кажется, находит восхитительно забавными его жалобы, и Эдди берёт всё, что он может получить в данный момент. Потому что они ещё не... они до сих пор не _разговаривали об этом_.

Прошла целая неделя с тех пор, как Эдди сидел на дорожке своей башни, смотрел на огонь и занимался сексом по телефону — по рациям? — впервые в жизни. И теперь они всё время просто очень явно избегают этой темы, и с каждым днём Эдди становится всё менее уверенным, гадая, на чьей площадке сейчас находится мяч. Ричи всё начал, но Эдди _определённо_ внёс свою лепту. Они должны поговорить об этом. Эдди умирает от желания поговорить.

Он просто не собирается поднимать этот вопрос первым.

_— Деваться некуда, Эдс-Спагедс,_ — говорит Ричи, когда Эдди взбирается на холм и находит ящик с припасами, ожидающий его. С одной стороны за ним тянется овраг, а с другой — простирается лес. Вдалеке Эдди видит башню Ричи. _— Ты взволнован из-за всех этих лакомств там? Печёные бобы и чернослив на_ недели _, чувак._

— Похоже, они хотят, чтобы мы насрали как можно больше, — говорит Эдди, его рот дёргается в усмешке, когда Ричи смеётся на другом конце линии. — Ладно, я здесь.

— Твой ящик будет помечен башней «Две вилки», — говорит Ричи. _— Не бери больше ничьё дерьмо._

— На кой хер мне это делать? — обиженно спрашивает Эдди.

_— Может быть, ты просто абсолютный фанат чернослива, Эдди, я не знаю,_ — говорит Ричи. Эдди слышит ухмылку в его голосе.

Вместо того чтобы открыть ящик с припасами, Эдди отвлекается на отрезок кабеля, который тянется от одного края оврага до другого. Он подходит к нему, нахмурившись. Там есть небольшая платформа, с которой начинается кабель, своего рода система шкивов³. На противоположной стороне стоит крошечная открытая кабинка.

— А что это за штука там, за оврагом? — спрашивает он по рации.

_— А, это, э-э, канатная дорога. В мою лесную глушь,_ — отвечает Ричи. В том, как он это говорит, есть привычная небрежность, и Эдди прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки.

— Ну, чёрт, может, мне заскочить? — говорит он, копируя тон Ричи.

_— Сейчас она закрыта,_ — быстро отвечает Ричи. _— И, эм, в основном она для чрезвычайных ситуаций. Прости, Эдс._

Эдди закрывает глаза, чувствуя себя глупым и отвергнутым.

— А что, если я скажу, что прямо сейчас здесь стоит медведь? — спрашивает он.

Ричи фыркает от смеха.

_— Я бы сказал, что пора бежать._

Эдди сглатывает, пару раз раздражённо постукивая себя рацией по лбу, прежде чем спуститься с платформы и повернуться спиной к канатной дороге.

— Ладно, я понял. Я могу понять намёк.

Ричи на мгновение замолкает. Эдди возвращается к ящику с припасами и вскрывает замок. Его провизия стоит в центре, помеченная сверху надписью _«ДВЕ ВИЛКИ»_. А потом Ричи говорит:

_— Эдди... Слушай, я хочу. Просто. Пока нет. В конце лета, если хочешь, мы можем встретиться. И взять пива, или кофе, или что тебе нравится. Я... я свожу тебя, блять, на ужин._

Сердце Эдди кажется слишком большим для его грудной клетки, и он чувствует пульс в собственном горле.

— В конце лета, да?

_— Да,_ — говорит Ричи. _— Я обещаю, хорошо? Если ты всё ещё будешь хотеть к концу этого... я обещаю._

_«О»_ , — внезапно думает Эдди, — _«Ричи напуган»_. И Эдди это понимает. Разве он не боится тоже? Разве не поэтому он так же ничего не говорил всю неделю? Пожар Тозиера продолжает пожирать лес, а _другой_ Пожар Тозиера продолжает пожирать внутренности Эдди. Страшно подумать, что, когда они покинут лес, то, что вспыхнуло между ними, останется позади, затерявшись среди деревьев. Эдди хочет взять это с собой, когда он вернётся к тому, что бы сейчас ни представляла его жизнь.

Он молча укладывает припасы в рюкзак и закидывает его на плечи, направляясь обратно на юг к своей башне. Через несколько минут он говорит в рацию:

— Ты сказал, что начал приезжать сюда после первого года в стендапе, верно?

_— Да,_ — отвечает Ричи. _— Тот первый год был, эм, чересчур. А это было довольно хорошее место для побега._

— Тебе не нравится заниматься комедией? — спрашивает Эдди. Над головой пролетает птица, и даже её движения кажутся вялыми на жаре.

_— О нет, не в этом дело. Эту хрень я обожаю. Просто... это вроде как образ, понимаешь? В Голливуде он есть у всех, вся эта херня, связанная с притворством. А здесь такого дерьма нет,_ — он резко выдыхает воздух изо рта, лепеча губами. _— Помнишь, Бев, предыдущего наблюдателя, о которой я тебе рассказывал? Это Беверли Марш, дизайнер. Ты слышал о ней?_

Эдди определённо слышал о ней — у него в шкафу шесть рубашек от «Роган + Марш».

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я слушал кассеты _Беверли, сука, Марш_?

Ричи фыркает.

_— Ага. Так что я предполагаю, что ты слышал о её разводе в прошлом году._

И да, Эдди тоже об этом слышал. Он помнит, как Майра _цыкнула_ , читая колонку светской хроники, и сказала, как всё это досадно, что некоторые люди просто не могут _трудиться_ вместе, чтобы сохранить брак. Эдди, которому ещё полгода не хватило, чтобы самому набраться храбрости и попросить развода, взглянул на заголовок _«БЕВЕРЛИ МАРШ ПРИЗНАЛАСЬ В ЖЕСТОКОМ ОБРАЩЕНИИ РОГАНА»_ и почувствовал, как что-то скользнуло в его желудке, чернильное и ничтожное.

— Да, — отвечает он, наконец, Ричи, смаргивая пот с глаз. — Да, я слышал об этом.

_— Ну, я ни хрена не смыслю в моде, поэтому понятия не имел, кто она такая, когда она приехала сюда,_ — говорит Ричи. _— И она никогда не смотрела моё дерьмо. Это было здорово: мы были просто обычными, блять, людьми. Кстати, сейчас у неё дела намного лучше. Она встречается с каким-то архитектором, которого она знала ещё со школы, он хорошо к ней относится._

— Это хорошо, — говорит Эдди. Он пытается проанализировать всё, что он узнал о Ричи, и что, он думает, начинает понимать.

_— Мне нравится, что ты не знаешь о моём стендапе,_ — говорит Ричи. _— У тебя нет никаких ожиданий относительно меня. Я не... я не всегда горжусь тем дерьмом, которое я сказал на сцене, человеком, которым я там являюсь. Ты не знаешь Голливудского Рича Тозиера — нахуй этого парня. Этот чувак придурок._

— Тогда кто же ты сейчас?

_— Прямо сейчас? Ну, прямо сейчас я старина Шошони Ричи, голубчик,_ — отвечает он с преувеличенным западным акцентом.

— Мне нравится старина Шошони Ричи, — серьёзно говорит ему Эдди. — Это не изменится, когда мы уедем. Это настоящий ты, и мне нравится этот парень. Очень нравится.

Ричи смеётся, и его смех звучит неуверенно.

_— Ну, старине Шошони Ричи тоже очень нравится старина Шошони Эдди._

Эдди улыбается, задирая голову настолько, что солнечные лучи прокрадываются под козырёк кепки и разливаются горячими и яркими пятнами по его щекам.

³ **Ременная передача:** https://www.krugosvet.ru/enc/nauka_i_tehnika/tehnologiya_i_promyshlennost/REMENNAYA_PEREDACHA.html<div< div=""> class="fb-ads fb-ads-block ads-in-text" data-adsid="fanfic-text-repeat"></div<>

**ДЕНЬ 65-й**

Пожар Тозиера растёт. Весь сектор леса, где живёт Эдди, затянут дымом, в воздухе витают клочья пепла.

_— Если они не смогут взять ситуацию под контроль,_ — говорит Ричи, _— то через день или около того они перебросят нас отсюда по воздуху._

Эдди плохо спит, тревожась из-за дыма и огня, из-за того, что впереди его ждёт перспектива полёта, и из-за того, что в итоге он увидит Ричи.

**ДЕНЬ 66-й**

К 11 августа 2010 года Пожар Тозиера бушует уже в течение шестнадцати дней, и лесная служба эвакуирует всех наблюдателей в этом районе. Небо грязно-жёлтого цвета от дыма, и толстые хлопья пепла и золы вьются мимо треснувших открытых окон башни Эдди, когда он методично упаковывает свои вещи. Он не может забрать магнитофон Бев, но он берёт бо́льшую часть кассет. Над головой жужжит вертолёт, приближаясь, а затем звук удаляется.

_— Служба говорит, что на данный момент пожар локализован на два процента,_ — сообщает ему Ричи. _— Они забирают нас из моей башни. Направляйся на север до того места, где находится точка снабжения, и воспользуйся канатной дорогой. Сейчас она открыта._

Эдди расшнуровывает ботинки и завязывает их крепче. Он оглядывает комнату. Он знает, что у него в рюкзаке есть всё необходимое — он должен идти. Пора уходить. Эдди боится дыма и подъёма к башне Ричи, но ещё больше он боится того, что произойдёт после — когда он вернётся в реальный мир, к своей жизни. Он вздыхает и выключает свет. Он закидывает рюкзак на плечи.

— Я сейчас же выдвигаюсь к тебе, — говорит он Ричи, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз быстрым шагом. В едком воздухе пахнет дымом. Он слышит потрескивание огня на юге.

_— Эй, Эдс? Будь осторожен,_ — говорит Ричи.

— Обязательно. — Он довольно далеко от башни Ричи, но он знает, как туда добраться. У него есть карта и компас на всякий случай, но он помнит путь до канатной дороги. По следу легко идти, даже при ограниченной видимости. Вскоре он замечает знак, который сообщает ему, что он находится в трёхстах метрах от места доставки припасов. — Ладно, я уже почти на месте.

_— Вау. Думаю, мы скоро увидимся, да?_

Сердце Эдди нервно вздрагивает.

— Похоже, что так.

_— Эдди, я– О, чёрт. Подожди._ — Через рацию Эдди слышит ритмичный _тумп-тумп-тумп_ лопастей вертолёта. Голос Ричи становится тише, как будто он отстраняется от микрофона рации. _— Эй, да, мы ждём ещё одного. Из «Двух вилок», нет, да, он идёт._ — Тишина, пока Ричи прислушивается к чьему-то голосу. Эдди ничего не слышит из-за шума вертолёта. Он продолжает двигаться, трава хрустит и приминается под ногами. Он видит ящики с припасами, поднявшись на вершину холма. _— Ну ладно. Одну секунду,_ — говорит Ричи, и его голос снова становится яснее. _— Эй, так, они уже здесь. Они совершают обход и они вернутся. Они хотят, чтобы я пошёл с ними сейчас, но я останусь здесь и буду ждать тебя, хорошо? А на следующем полетим вместе._

— Ричи, — говорит Эдди и останавливается. Он не хочет лететь обратно один. Он хочет увидеть Ричи. Но он также не хочет, чтобы Ричи оставался в этом чёртовом горящем лесу дольше, чем это необходимо. Лёгкие Эдди начинают болеть, и это не фантомная боль тревожности или из детства, когда ему говорили, что у него астма. Она настоящая — боль от вдыхания дыма. — Рич, ты должен пойти с ними. Серьёзно, здесь небезопасно и если что-то случится–

_— Ничего не случится, Господи Иисусе, Эдс!_

Эдди закрывает глаза, его губы плотно сжаты. Всё вокруг пахнет гарью, как будто вся эта маленькая гавань, которую они с Ричи обустроили за лето, разваливается на части.

— Ричи. Пожалуйста, просто... просто садись в вертолёт, хорошо? Я сяду на следующий и встречусь с тобой в начале тропы. Я обещаю, просто подожди меня там. Ричи прерывисто вздыхает.

_— Ну ладно. Если ты действительно уверен... хорошо._

— Я действительно уверен, — подтверждает Эдди. Он добирается до вершины холма и видит, что фуникулёр теперь находится на его стороне оврага, ожидая его. — И всё же тебе лучше быть там, когда я выберусь.

_— Я тебя не брошу,_ — обещает Ричи. _— Ладно, блять, мне пора._

— Хорошего полёта, — желает Эдди.

_— Хорошего спуска._

Рация замолкает. Эдди садится в фуникулёр. Система шкивов означает, что он должен тянуть кабинку по всей длине кабеля, чтобы добраться до другой стороны. Спускаясь по канатной дороге, от напряжения стиснув зубы и ощущая выступивший на лбу пот, он видит, как вдалеке взлетает вертолёт.

Эдди прибывает в башню Ричи через несколько долгих минут. Эта сторона леса более каменистая, здесь меньше кустарников и низкорослой травы, больше галечника и больших валунов. Лестница, ведущая к башне «Торофэр», похожа на ту, что и в «Двух вилках», поэтому Эдди поднимается, чтобы подождать внутри. Дверь не заперта, и он толкает её, впервые оказываясь в жилище Ричи.

По большому счёту оно выглядит так же, как и башня Эдди. Такие же кровать, письменный стол и мини-кухня. Такие же плакат с флорой Шошони на одной стене, стол с картой в центре комнаты. Ричи оставил после себя несколько вещей, которые придают обстановке индивидуальность: почти пустой тюбик зубной пасты в раковине, открытый пакет орешков на столе, керамическая кружка с остатками того, что пахнет горячим какао. На спинке стула висит голубая футболка с логотипом фестиваля «Только ради смеха 2009» спереди. Судя по пятнам на ней, Ричи использовал её как тряпку.

Эдди испытывает короткое, безумное желание прижаться лицом к подушке Ричи и почувствовать его запах, но он решает, что это слишком жутко, и вместо этого садится за стол, чтобы ждать, глядя в окно. На столе стоит большая, более навороченная радиостанция, так как башня Ричи является центральным пунктом связи. У неё есть гарнитура и всё такое. Эдди нерешительно надевает наушники, плотно прижимая их ушам. Он опускает микрофон и говорит:

— Эй, здесь есть кто-нибудь?

Через мгновение голос Ричи наполняет его уши, немного яснее, чем он слышал его раньше по мобильным рациям.

_— Привет, да, я здесь. Рад, что ты добрался._

— Ты сейчас в начале тропы?

_— Да. Кажется, я вижу твою машину. Ты ездишь на внедорожнике?_

— Э-э, да, это моя.

_— Скажи мне, что это была кризисная покупка после развода, или ты всегда ездил на компенсационной машине?_

— Заткнись нахуй! — возмущённо восклицает Эдди. Ричи смеётся, и сердце Эдди сжимается в груди. Ричи меняет тему, потому что нервничает. Эдди ему этого не позволит. — Как обстановка?

Ричи делает глубокий вдох.

_— Э-э, вертолёт уже возвращается к тебе, скоро будет. А тут внизу идёт разбор полетов. Здесь Майк и куча парней из лесной службы, пожарные, рабочие. Они занимаются стандартным дерьмом для бумажной работы, это не займёт много времени. Возможно, они закончат до того, как ты прибудешь._

Эдди мычит.

— Окей. Хорошо.

_— Итак, пока ты здесь... Какие у тебя большие планы на оставшуюся часть лета, Эдс? Теперь, когда наша работа сорвалась._

— Чёрт, я не знаю, — отвечает Эдди. — Я не выйду на работу до сентября. А что ты собираешься делать?

_— Я уверен, что мой менеджер устроит мне несколько концертов в следующие недели,_ — говорит Ричи, его голос звучит вынужденно обыденным. _— Наверное, вернусь к старой рутине._

— Понятно. — Эдди нервно барабанит пальцами по столу. — Может быть... может быть, я тоже поеду в Калифорнию. На несколько недель, пока не вернусь на работу. Я никогда не был в Лос-Анджелесе.

_— Да ладно? Ну и заебись, чувак, я покажу тебе достопримечательности!_

— Мне бы этого хотелось. И кажется, ты обещал мне ужин?

Ричи смеётся — всплеск нервозности.

_— Да, это так. Ты всё ещё хочешь?_

— Конечно. Если ты тоже. Я правда хочу, Ричи.

_— Я тоже. Ладно, хорошо. Да. Эй, слушай, меня в июне подвозил один из рейнджеров, как ты думаешь, может быть, я смогу поехать с тобой обратно в город? Мне нужно найти отель и типа, заказать, блять, билет домой._

— Да, конечно, — говорит Эдди. Его кожу покалывает при мысли о том, что он будет находиться с Ричи в одной машине — возможно, в одном номере в отеле. Об этом он спросит позже. Снаружи он слышит, что вертолёт возвращается обратно. — Эй, вертолёт вернулся.

_— А, ладно. Тогда... скоро увидимся здесь._

— Хорошо, — сердце Эдди застревает у него в горле. У него дрожат руки. — Пока, Ричи.

_— Пока, Эдди._

Полёт на вертолёте кажется одновременно мучительно долгим и слишком коротким. Эдди проводит бо́льшую часть времени, сжимая в кулаках подлокотники своего кресла и решительно не глядя в окна. Когда они начинают опускаться, у Эдди сводит желудок. Он громко дышит через рот, радуясь, что звук вращающихся лопастей заглушает его. Они приземляются, и один из рейнджеров открывает дверь, чтобы Эдди мог выйти. Он покидает вертолёт на дрожащих ногах. Здесь, внизу, воздух чист; он видит утоптанную твёрдую землю там, где больше двух месяцев назад припарковал свою машину, а также дорожный знак и доску объявлений. Кажется, что в последний раз он был здесь целую вечность назад.

Всё это место кишит людьми и машинами — рейнджерами, пожарными, другими наблюдателями, — и Эдди вдруг остро осознаёт, насколько он грязный. Его волосы под бейсбольной кепкой отрасли больше, чем он обычно себе позволяет, и хотя он соблюдает довольно обычный режим бритья, он знает, что сейчас у него есть небольшая борода. Он ощущает слой пота и пепла, прилипший к голой коже рук, шеи, ног и лица.

Эдди также понимает, что из-за двух с лишним месяцев вдали от людей пребывание в толпе может стать особенно стрессовым опытом. Он благодарит рейнджеров в вертолёте и неуверенно отходит от него, не зная, что ему теперь делать. Он _хочет_ найти Ричи, но понятия не имеет, кого искать. Его уши напрягаются в общем хаосе, пытаясь услышать голос Ричи.

Пока он осматривается, другой, но всё равно смутно знакомый голос говорит:

— Эдди Каспбрак? — И он поворачивается лицом к тому, кто с ним разговаривает. — Привет, я Майк Хэнлон, мы до этого говорили по телефону. Приятно познакомиться лично.

Майк высокий, с крепкой хваткой и добрым лицом. Эдди пожимает ему руку.

— Мне тоже, — говорит он.

— Извини, что так рано тебя вытащил, но надеюсь, это не отобьёт у тебя охоту возвращаться следующим летом, — говорит Майк.

— Я подумаю об этом, — отвечает Эдди. Он смотрит на начало тропы. — Всё будет в порядке?

— Они сделают всё, что смогут, — заверяет Майк. Он слегка улыбается Эдди. — Тозиер позаботился о докладе, так что ты свободен. Я бы не рекомендовал задерживаться слишком долго, какое-то время здесь все будут стоять на ушах. — Он похлопывает Эдди по плечу и уходит, чтобы поговорить с кем-то ещё.

Эдди, почувствовав, как всё его тело озарилось светом при упоминании Ричи, возобновляет свои серьёзные поиски, медленно обходя маленькие стайки людей, стоящих тут и там. Он резко останавливается, когда слышит знакомый тембр, хоть и не может разобрать слов. Он резко поворачивается на каблуках, и его взгляд падает на двух человек, разговаривающих примерно в трёх метрах от него. Один из них — рейнджер, а другой... ну, наверное, это Ричи.

Он высокий, не настолько, как Майк, но всё же опредёленно выше Эдди, с широкими плечами и лохматыми тёмными волосами, которые сейчас взъерошены и вьются от пота. На нём очки в толстой черепаховой оправе, шорты-карго и серая футболка с тёмными кругами пота на подмышках и воротнике. Он оживлённо болтает, жестикулируя руками, и рейнджер смеётся. Эдди просто наблюдает, у него перехватило дыхание. Он снимает рюкзак с плеч и позволяет ему упасть на землю рядом с его ногами, волна паники останавливает его от попытки привлечь внимание. А что, если Ричи увидит его и разочаруется?

Ричи смотрит в его сторону, отводит взгляд, а потом резко поворачивается снова.

— Эдди? — он шевелит губами. Эдди молча кивает и машет рукой. Глаза Ричи комично расширяются, и он поспешно извиняется перед рейнджером, прежде чем подбежать к Эдди, который всё ещё не сдвинулся с места. — Эдди, — повторяет он снова, и от звука его голоса, не искажённого рацией, у Эдди учащается пульс.

— Привет, Рич, — говорит он, нервно улыбаясь.

Ричи немного удивлённо смотрит на него, а затем его рот медленно изгибается в недоверчивой усмешке.

— Ты... э-э... Ты хорошо приземлился? — интересуется он.

Эдди кивает.

— Да, всё было в порядке. Я впервые летал на вертолёте, было довольно круто.

Ричи тихонько смеётся.

— Круто. — Он слегка машет руками, потом нерешительно поднимает их. — Ты обнимаешься? Можно я тебя обниму?

Эдди почти смеётся над этим вопросом, хотя это волне разумно и обычно Эдди _не_ самый тактильный человек. Просто... после всего кажется глупым то, как неловко они себя ведут. Эдди снова кивает.

— Было бы неплохо обнять тебя, — говорит он, и тогда Ричи обвивает его руками для краткого, немного грубого объятия. Тело Эдди тем не менее покалывает от этого контакта. Руки Ричи мускулистые и сильные, одна из его больших ладоней лежит между его лопаток. Нос Эдди уткнулся во влажный изгиб там, где плечо Ричи встречается с его шеей, и от него пахнет потом и пеплом, но и от Эдди тоже, так что всё в порядке.

Ричи отстраняется первым, засовывая руки в карманы шорт. Эдди разглядывает лицо Ричи: его голубые глаза, небритое лицо, квадратную челюсть. Тот же слой грязи, что покрывает и Эдди. Он думает, что был бы влюблён в Ричи, несмотря ни на что, но тот факт, что Ричи абсолютно его тип, — это просто, блять, какой-то сон. Он по меньшей мере на пятнадцать сантиметров выше Эдди, и Эдди уже решил, что будет притворяться, будто ненавидит эту разницу, хотя на самом деле у него немного подгибаются колени.

Глаза Ричи точно так же блуждают по лицу Эдди. Он выглядит счастливым, и это немного успокаивает беспокойство Эдди о том, что он может разочароваться.

Эдди кивает в сторону рейнджера, с которым Ричи разговаривал раньше.

— Надеюсь, я не прервал что-то важное?

— Нет, — говорит Ричи, оглядываясь через плечо. — Оказывается, этот парень мой фанат. Хотел автограф. Пиздец как неловко.

— Ах ты, бедняжка, — невозмутимо произносит Эдди, и Ричи сияет от восторга. Эдди задаётся вопросом, не такое ли обычно выражение лица у Ричи, когда Эдди дразнит его. Его пронизывает трепетом от возможности наконец-то увидеть это своими глазами. — Я только что разговаривал с Майком, и он сказал, что мы можем уехать, когда захотим. Тебе нужно ещё что-нибудь сделать?

Ричи качает головой.

— Нет, я, э-э, готов ехать, если ты тоже. — Он оглядывается по сторонам, и они оба одновременно осознают, как близко они всё ещё стоят. — Я только возьму свою сумку и... встретимся у машины?

— Ладно, — говорит Эдди. Несколько секунд он смотрит вслед удаляющемуся Ричи, потом встряхивает головой и спешит к своему внедорожнику. Машина грязная, но выглядит примерно так же, как и в день, когда он её оставил. Он отпирает дверь, достаёт телефон, подключает его к зарядному устройству и бросает рюкзак в багажник. Ричи подходит, пока Эдди роется под передним сиденьем в поисках своей аптечки.

— Мне бросить свои шмотки назад? — спрашивает Ричи.

Эдди слегка вздрагивает и высовывает голову в открытую дверь.

— Да, давай.

Ричи кладёт свою сумку рядом с сумкой Эдди, а затем закрывает багажник, неловко шаркая рядом, прежде чем просто сесть на пассажирское сиденье. Наконец, Эдди достаёт аптечку и вытаскивает несколько запечатанных упаковок с влажными салфетками. Он передаёт половину из них Ричи, прежде чем приступить к делу, оттирая как можно больше грязи с рук и лица. Он чувствует, что Ричи смотрит на него, и когда он оглядывается, то видит, что Ричи с интересом наблюдает за ним.

— Перестань ухмыляться мне и вытри лицо, — говорит Эдди, покраснев до кончиков ушей.

Ричи нежно вздыхает и открывает одну из пачек для своих рук. У него большие руки, снова замечает Эдди. Толстые пальцы с квадратными кончиками. Мозоли и тупые ногти. Эдди чувствует волну тепла, и ему приходится отвести взгляд. Он сгребает использованные влажные салфетки и засовывает их в подстаканник между сиденьями. Когда Эдди снова смотрит на него, Ричи уже вытер лицо, но на щеке у него осталась полоска сажи.

— Ты кое-что пропустил, — говорит Эдди. Он наклоняется и берёт салфетку из руки Ричи, стирая отметину.

Неглубокое дыхание Ричи касается кожи на запястье Эдди, по руке бегут мурашки. Он переводит взгляд со щеки Ричи на его глаза, и Ричи смотрит на него с чем-то вроде удивления. А может быть желания? Эдди никогда раньше не чувствовал себя желанным. Его сердце сжимается в груди. Он отдёргивает свою руку.

— Ну, вот и всё, — говорит он слишком мягким голосом.

Ричи всё ещё смотрит на него _так_.

— Спасибо, Эдс, — говорит он так же мягко.

Момент тянется, и Эдди думает: _«Я должен его поцеловать. Я, блять, реально хочу его поцеловать»_. Он вставляет ключ в замок зажигания и говорит:

— Пристегнись. Я собираюсь ехать в Ривертон, но, как только мой телефон снова включится и мы будем в зоне обслуживания, можешь посмотреть, как добраться до отеля?

— Конечно, — говорит Ричи, несколько раз моргнув. Он пристёгивает ремень безопасности, и Эдди сдаёт назад. Он делает паузу, чтобы снова взглянуть на начало тропы, на дым, густой и чёрный из-за более сильного пожара вглуби. Он медленно выдыхает, и они уезжают.

До Ривертона полтора часа езды, они едут уже минут пятнадцать, когда Эдди не выдерживает. Он включает поворотник и выезжает на обочину шоссе, останавливаясь. Он смотрит на руль и вздыхает.

— Что-то... не так? — неуверенно спрашивает Ричи.

Эдди смотрит на него снизу вверх.

— Мы сейчас ведём себя странно? Я ведь не единственный, кто это чувствует, верно? Типа что происходит? Ну почему разговаривать по чёртовой рации было проще?

Ричи издаёт удивлённый смешок.

— Чёрт возьми, Эдс, всё намного проще, когда тебе не нужно никому смотреть в глаза. А там это как... мир фантазий, я не знаю.

— Так ты не хочешь..? — Эдди даже не может этого сказать. Он не думал, что это будет настолько, блять, _трудно_ — взаимодействовать в реальной жизни. Он, сука, взрослый, ему не должно быть тяжело разговаривать с кем-то без дурацких раций.

— Нет, я не это имел в виду. Эдди, ты мне действительно дорог, — говорит Ричи. — Ну, наверное, блять, больше, чем это имеет смысл, учитывая, сколько мы знаем друг друга. Я тебе столько дерьма рассказал, что больше никому не скажу, и я– я тебе _доверяю_. И это не только из-за раций, потому что я заводил друзей среди других наблюдателей и раньше, но я никогда... никогда не было так, как сейчас. С тобой я чувствую себя самим собой, Эдс, и я не знаю, как ты, но я имел в виду всё, что говорил по рациям. Я хочу, чтобы ты приехал ко мне в Лос-Анджелес. Я хочу _быть_ с тобой. — Он делает глубокий вдох, а затем отворачивается, его взгляд падает на колени.

У Эдди кружится голова — слишком много чувств, — но в основном от _облегчения_.

— Я тоже имел в виду всё, что говорил. Я типа схожу по тебе с ума, чувак. Что вроде как страшно, да? Всё это страшно и, возможно, безумно? Но я– я обычно не _уверен_ ни в каком дерьме, но я уверен в этом. Ты делаешь меня чертовски храбрым.

Ричи снова смотрит на него, на его губах мягкая улыбка.

— О, Эдс. Но это был не я. Ты был храбрым всё это время. Серьёзно, посмотри на себя, чувак! Весь загорелый и матёрый, ты как горячий маленький засранец! Ты пиздец _какой_ храбрый. Рассказать о своей ориентации и взяться за такую работу — буквально до жути страшно, но ты сделал это. Это всё ты.

Эдди моргает несколько раз. В его животе порхают бабочки.

— Ричи, — выдавливает он и больше ничего не говорит. Он думает о том, что всё, чего он хотел этим летом, всё, чего он _так долго хотел_ , — это выяснить, кто такой, чёрт побери, Эдди Каспбрак без указок других людей. На что он способен, каким человеком он может быть. А теперь Ричи говорит ему, что он _храбрый_ , и Эдди думает — знаете что? Пошло оно всё. Может быть, Эдди Каспбрак храбрый. Может быть, он достаточно храбр, чтобы сделать _это_.

Он отстёгивает ремень безопасности и поднимает подлокотник. Ричи, благослови его, блять, бог, схватывает на лету и повторяет за ним, чертыхаясь, чтобы расстегнуть ремень и отодвинуть свой подлокотник тоже. Они наклоняются друг к другу над коробкой передач, и рука Ричи оказывается на лице Эдди, пальцы Эдди вцепляются в воротник Ричи, и их губы встречаются. Эдди кажется, что всё его тело горит, в груди разгорается Пожар Тозиера, и он прижимает язык к нижней губе Ричи, пока тот не открывает рот с тихим вздохом. Рука Ричи скользит по скуле Эдди, длинные пальцы гладят его щёку, ушную раковину. Эдди вылизывает рот Ричи, и Ричи прижимает его ещё ближе, его другая рука обхватывает затылок Эдди. Они дышат друг другу в рот. Ричи снова наклоняется, неаккуратно и не по центру, захватывая уголок рта Эдди, прежде чем поправиться и обхватить нижнюю губу Эдди.

— М-м, блять, — выдыхает Эдди, скользя руками вверх по шее Ричи. Щетина Ричи царапает его подбородок и рот, и он весь дрожит. — Рич... боже, я так много об этом — м-м-м — думал, — говорит он между поцелуями.

Ричи смеётся, и его голос хриплый, как в ту ночь по рациям.

— Я, блять, так влюблён в тебя, охренеть просто. — Он проводит большим пальцем по губе Эдди, и Эдди позволяет ему засунуть его в рот, положить на язык. — Охренеть, — повторяет Ричи, задыхаясь. Он убирает большой палец, чтобы заменить его своим ртом. Эдди чувствует, как пульс Ричи дрожит под его пальцами там, где они касаются его чуть ниже подбородка. Ему кажется, что его целуют первый раз в жизни. Его мысли перекликаются с тем, что Ричи сказал раньше: _никогда не было так, как сейчас_.

Эдди проводит губами по подбородку Ричи, целуя его в шею, и пальцы Ричи впиваются в его волосы на затылке. Эдди прижимается языком к точке пульса, которую только что нащупал рукой, и Ричи всхлипывает.

— Ух, боже, вернись сюда, — просит он, притягивая Эдди обратно, чтобы снова захватить его губы. Они целуются так, как будто могут целоваться часами — у Эдди кружится голова, его кожа раскраснелась и горит. Ричи касается его зубов, сосёт язык, обнимает ладонями лицо и целует так крепко и с чувством, и Эдди кажется, что от него сейчас останется мокрое место.

В конце концов, они должны действительно отстраниться, потому что скрутиться на сиденьях, чтобы поцеловать и обнять друг друга, — не та поза, в которой можно долго просидеть. Эдди откидывается назад, слегка задыхаясь, и его голова с глухим стуком ударяется о подголовник. Он поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Ричи, который уже смотрит на него с довольной усмешкой, растянувшейся в уголках рта.

— Ты тоже храбрый, знаешь ли, — говорит ему Эдди, и улыбка Ричи медленно сползает, выражение его лица становится слегка растерянным. — Открыто рассказывать мне обо всём своём дерьме требует мужества, чувак. И если я могу– ты заслуживаешь чувствовать, что можешь быть самим собой со всеми. Каждый заслуживает знать, какой ты на самом деле, ты– ты действительно потрясающий.

И без того раскрасневшееся лицо Ричи заливает румянцем ещё сильнее.

— Я... да. Может, ты и прав. — Он опускает взгляд и улыбается. — Спасибо, Эдс. — Он проводит рукой по подбородку, касаясь пальцами губ, как будто ищет призрачное прикосновение Эдди. — Готов ехать дальше, Каспбрак? Как бы мне ни хотелось продолжать целоваться, как подростки, на обочине дороги, я могу поспорить, что кое-что тебе понравится ещё больше.

— Да ну? И что же это?

Ричи выгибает брови и изображает джазовые руки.

— Ванная комната в отеле с настоящим душем.

Эдди стонет, откидывая голову назад и закрывая глаза.

— _Боже_ , да. Водопровод, сука, в доме, о боже мой. Кто изобрёл водопроводную систему? Погугли его, когда появится сеть. Это самый важный человек в истории.

Ричи хохочет.

— Ладно, чудик, давай заводи машину.

Они снова пристёгиваются, и Эдди выезжает на шоссе. Он не может перестать улыбаться, и он знает, что Ричи смотрит на него и тоже улыбается. Грудь Эдди наполняется внезапным, ошеломляющим осознанием, что теперь у него впереди целая жизнь, чтобы делать всё, что он, блять, хочет делать, и быть тем, кем он, блять, хочет быть.

Дорога открывается перед ними, и Эдди едет вперёд, в первый день своей оставшейся жизни.


End file.
